


Help from My Friends

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Slytherin Rowan, gender neutral Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Rowan tutors Barnaby and they become closer friends along the way.





	Help from My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Enjoy!

Barnaby had always had trouble in school. Things never really made sense to him. The only class he ever enjoyed was Care of Magical Creatures. His friends (Y/N), Rowan, and Charlie were always there to help him. Professor Kettleburn was nice to him and never laughed when he asked a question.

During class, he would often talk to Charlie about dragons. Barnaby didn’t have a favorite creature; he liked all of them. Sometimes he partnered up with (Y/N) in class activities.

One day when they were all leaving class, Rowan pulled him aside. “Listen Barnaby,” they said. “Do you want me to help you with some of your homework? Our O.W.L.S are next year and I don’t want any of us to get left behind.”

“Okay. It might take a long time. I’m really confused.”

“That’s okay, we’ll do it together.”

Barnaby and Rowan fell into a pattern. Every night they’d go into the library to work on Barnaby’s homework. On the harder nights, they’d take their work into the Slytherin common room. It took a while, but Barnaby’s grades started to go up in all his classes. By the end of the school year, all of Barnaby’s grades were solidly average or above average. When the gang was celebrating the defeat of another Cursed Vault at the Three Broomsticks, Rowan raised their glass.

“I’d also like to toast to Barnaby, who raised all his grades to Acceptable’s or higher!” They all clinked their glasses and drank.

“It’s all thanks to you Rowan,” Barnaby said. “You helped me so much.”

“And you unlocked your potential Barnaby.” Barnaby was really glad Rowan was his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
